


Le réveil

by Fuyu_chan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_chan/pseuds/Fuyu_chan
Summary: Arthur reproche souvent ses réveils trop brusques à Merlin. Alors, ce dernier décide que pour un matin, il pourrait réveiller son prince d'une manière douce.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	Le réveil

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir, mesdames, messieurs et mesautres. 
> 
> Je vous présente un petit OS Merthur sans prétention, pleins d'amour, de drama, de fluff et d'humour j'espère. 
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mes écrits. Bonne lecture (*3*)

👑👑👑

Merlin s'introduit dans la chambre du prince de la façon la plus discrète possible. Le matin d'avant, Arthur lui avait reproché ses réveils trop brusques. Alors, le sorcier décida de lui faire plaisir, en le réveillant de la plus douce des manières.

Il posa le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table. Puis, pris une petite boîte qu'il avait placée dans sa besace, et la posa également sur le meuble à quatre pattes. Il l'ouvrit pour prendre la chose qu'elle contenait, avant de s'approcher du lit princier. Il la posa soigneusement sur le torse d'Arthur pour ne pas le réveiller, et s'éloigna.

Tout était près, il ne manquait plus que la dernière étape : réveiller le prince « gentiment ». Merlin posa son beau fessier sur le bord de la table : « Arthur, _l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce,_ Arthur, il est l'heure de se lever. ». Cela n'avait aucun effet, alors il haussa la voix : « Arthur, Arthur, debout. ». Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, les frotta, puis les referma. Or, une expression de semi-réalisation apparu rapidement sur son visage : il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur son torse. Il rouvrit les yeux : " Aaaaah ! _Cria-t-il en faisant de grands gestes, dont un qui emmena la créature au loin._

 _-_ Pourquoi criez-vous mon prince ? _Demanda Merlin, un sourire en coin._

 _-_...C'est toi, j'en suis sûr. _Dit le prince après s'être calmé._

\- Quoi donc ? _Demanda-t-il avec un air faussement innocent._

 _-_ C'est toi qui as mis cette chose sur moi.

\- Nooon.

\- Bien sûr, je vais te croire.

\- Que voulez-vous ? C'est vous qui m'avez dit que mes réveils étaient trop brusques.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Tu as vraiment un problème mental ma parole !

\- Je pense aussi, sire.

\- Tu te fiches de moi là ?

\- Oui. _Dit-il avec un air malicieux. "_

Arthur inspira profondément pour se calmer : " Arrêtes donc ! Maintenant sors ce monstre de ma chambre et prépare mes habits.

\- Bien sûr, votre altesse, _dit-il avant de s'atteler à ses taches en rigolant._

\- Arrêtes de rire, Merlin !

\- Cela a mieux marché que ce que je pensais. _Dit-il en fermant la porte._

 _-_ Tu n'en parles à personne.

\- Je ne dirai à personne que le majestueux prince de Camelot est apeuré à la vue d'un petit animal tout mignon. _Dit-il en faisant des gestes théâtraux._

 _-_ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te rire de moi...Et es-tu sérieux, une araignée : une créature mignonne ? _Demanda-t-il avec un air dégoutté._

\- Bah oui, celle-ci était d'ailleurs très mignonne.

\- Horrible, tu veux dire.

\- ...Pourquoi en avez-vous si peur ?

\- Mauvaise expérience. _Dit-il en sortant du lit pour aller s'assoir à table._

 _-_ C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quand tu as été empoisonné, je suis allé chercher la fleur pour te guérir. _Il croqua dans un fruit._ Je me suis fait poursuivre par des araignées géantes.

\- Oh, donc c'est en quelque sorte de ma fautes, si vous en avez peur.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Vous allez m'envoyer au pilori ? _Demanda-t-il, inquiet._

\- Non, tu as trop de choses à faire aujourd'hui pour flâner au pilori.

\- D'accord. _Répondit Merlin, soulagé._

 _-_ Mais demain tu n'as rien à faire de spécial. _Répondit Arthur avec un air_ _narquois._ "

👑👑👑

Le lendemain matin, Merlin hanté par sa conscience, avait décidé de réveiller le prince d'une manière douce. Et sans blague enfantine cette fois-ci, pour se faire pardonner de celle d'hier.

Il posa le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table, puis s'avança du lit. Il s'assit au bord de celui-ci : « Arthur, réveillez-vous. » Aucune réaction : « Arthur. _Dit-il en le secouant doucement par l'épaule._

\- Merlin ? _Dit Arthur, la voix légèrement enrouée._

\- Oui.

\- Qu'as-tu ramené aujourd'hui ? Un rat ? Un serpent ?

\- Rien de tout cela. Je voulais me faire pardonner pour hier.

\- D'accord, je suis en train de rêver.

\- Oui. _Dit le sorcier avec un sourire angélique._

 _-_ Excellent.

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il sceptiquement. »_

Arthur ne répondit pas, au lieu de cela il s'approcha de Merlin, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Tout explosa dans la tête du sorcier : que faisaient-ils ? Pourquoi le prince l'embrassait-il ? Ce n'était pas bien, mais tellement bon. Il voudrait que cela ne s'arrête jamais, car il savait que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'ils feraient ça.

Le baiser dura encore quelques secondes, avant que le prince ne s'éloigne lentement du visage de son servant. Un visage exposant plusieurs émotions : joie, tristesse, surprise, et interrogation. Un visage qui disparut vite de son champ de vision quand Merlin partit précipitamment.

Ce ne fut que quelque temps après qu'Arthur se demanda s'il s'agissait bien d'un rêve. Et finit, par se dire que non, c'était la réalité : « Qu'ai-je fait ? _Se demanda-t-il. »_ Il commença à paniquer. Il se leva brusquement de son lit. Devrait-il aller le voir et s'expliquer ? Ou au contraire ne rien faire, et prétendre que rien ne s'était passé ?

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte : « Merlin ? _Demanda le prince vivement._

\- Non, sire, désolé. _Dit un jeune homme en rentrant lentement dans la chambre._ C'est lui qui m'emmène. Il s'excuse, il ne sera pas disponible de la journée.

\- ...Bien. _Dit-il la tête baissée honteusement._

 _-_ Dois-je faire quelque choses ? Votre altesse.

\- Non, tu peux disposer. Tu viendras m'aider à me préparer pour l'entraînement de ce matin.

\- D'accord, sire. _Dit le servant avant de sortir. »_

👑👑👑

Lors de l'entraînement, Arthur était ailleurs. Il s'était fait battre par trois de ses chevaliers, dont un qui ne faisait pas partit des meilleurs. « Vous allez bien ? Votre altesse. _Demanda l'un d'entre eux._

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? _Insista-t-il._

 _-_ Oui ! _Rétorqua le prince rudement._

 _-_ ...Excusez-moi. _Répondit le chevalier embarrassé._

 _-_ Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui m'excuse. L'entraînement est fini. »

Après ça, les chevaliers partirent et le servant d'Arthur l'aida à se changer. « Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? Sire. _Demanda ce dernier._

\- Non, pas pour l'instant.

\- Bien, sire. _Dit-il avant de s'éloigner._

 _-_ Attends.

\- Oui, sire ?

\- ...Que t'as dit merlin exactement ?

\- Qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler aujourd'hui, et qu'il s'excusait.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Non, sire.

\- Avait-il l'air étrange ?

\- Oui, sire.

\- Comment ?

\- Ailleurs, préoccupé, je ne saurai l'expliquer sire, excusez-moi.

\- D'accord, et arrêtes de m'appeler « sire ».

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

\- ...Ne m'appelle pas. _Dit-il avant de s'éloigner._ »

👑👑👑

Le prince errait en fin d'après midi dans les couloirs, ne sachant que faire. Il hésitait et fini par décider d'aller le voir.

Arrivé devant la porte, il douta : était-ce une bonne idée ? Il avait frappé avant que la réponse ne puisse traverser son esprit. Ce fut Gaius qui vint ouvrir la porte : « Arthur, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? _Demanda le médecin._

 _-_ Merlin est là ?

\- Non, il est partit cueillir quelques plantes pour moi.

\- Quand revient-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, désolé.

\- Où est-il exactement ?

\- Il doit être près de l'étang au vu de ce que je lui ai demandé.

\- D'accord, merci. _Dit le prince avant de partir._ »

👑👑👑

Quand Arthur arriva près de l'étendu d'eau, il le vit tout de suite, assis sur le sable, dos à lui. Il avança doucement vers Merlin, qui sursauta légèrement quand le prince s'assit à côté de lui. Ils restèrent quelque temps silencieux, regardant l'étang, sans vraiment le voir. Alors, le blond pris la parole : " Je m'excuse pour ce matin.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour t'avoir em-

\- Ne dites rien. _Le coupa Merlin, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix._ Il n'y a aucune raison de s'excuser, il ne s'est rien passé. _Continua-t-il en se levant._

 _-_ Merlin. _Dit-il en le regardant._

 _-_ Non. _Rétorqua le sorcier en commençant à partir._ "

Arthur se leva hâtivement et le retenu pas le bras : " Non, attends. Je voudrais qu'on en parle.

\- S'il vous plait. _Gémit-il._

 _-_ Je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens.

\- ...Trop de choses. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? Tout était bien avant : j'étais votre servant maladroit et vous mon crétin de prince. 

\- Et c'est toujours le cas.

\- Que devons-nous faire maintenant? Je devrais partir.

\- Non!

\- Mais je ne peux pas. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave, en fait. Peut-être était-ce une blague, pour vous venger d'hier.

\- Non, je-

\- Peut-être est-ce moi le problème, ça a toujours était cela.

\- Merlin, je t'aime!...Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait ça. "

Le sorcier éclata en sanglot à l'entente de ces mots. "Merlin, qu'en est-il de toi?

\- Je...ne peux...pas. _Dit-il, les pleurs hachant ses paroles._ C'est impossible.

\- Merlin? M'aimes-tu?

\- ...Oui. _Répondit-il après s'être calmé._

 _-_ Alors, où est le problème?

\- Je suis un homme! Et un servant en plus de cela. Je...Ce n'est pas bien, on ne peut pas. _Dit Merlin, la hauteur de sa voix baissant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait._

 _-_ Je sais cela, et pourtant je t'aime. Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent.

\- Vraiment? Le diriez-vous au peuple? À vos proches?...À votre père. _Dit-il en libérant son bras de l'emprise du prince._

 _-_ Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

\- Oui, car il n'y a rien à savoir?"

Arthur tourna Merlin vers lui et le tenu par les bras, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Cependant, le sorcier fuyait son regard. "Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu dis? _Demanda le prince."_

Merlin hocha la tête de haut en bas.

"Merlin, regardes moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu veux qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé, et j'oublierai."

Ce dernier leva son regard pour croiser celui du prince. "Je...Je ne peux pas...oublier.

\- Alors, n'oublions pas. _Dit-il en se rapprochant de lui._ "

Merlin hocha la tête de droite à gauche, tandis qu'Arthur posait des mains sur ses joues. "Empêches moi si tu n'en as pas envie.", le prince dit cela avant de s'avançait du visage du sorcier, et de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, et éloignèrent légèrement leur visage l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux tous en souriant. "Je suis heureux, Merlin.

\- Moi aussi, ...mais j'ai peur.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, tant que nous sommes ensemble. Maintenant, rentrons."

Ce soir-là Arthur fis en sorte que personne ne vienne les embêter en disant qu'il était malade.

👑👑👑

Le soleil se levait sur Camelot, ainsi que les paupières de Merlin sur Arthur. Il resta un certain temps sans bouger. Juste à contempler le visage de son amant depuis hier, grâce au peu de rayons de lumière réussissant à passer entre les rideaux. Il le trouvait beau, plus beau que d'habitude. Il détailla les moindres détails de son visage, qu'il n'avait osé regarder et ne pouvait voir avant, par peur de se faire prendre par le prince dans ses moultes fixations. Soudain, il se trouva chanceux, de pouvoir le regarder autant qu'il voulait, de pouvoir dormir et se réveiller au côté du prince, de celui qu'il aime. Alors que le sorcier admirait son dulciné, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux: " Depuis quand m'observes-tu ainsi? 

\- Depuis...je ne sais pas, à vrai dire."

Le prince rigola doucement, avant d'embrasser le bout du nez de Merlin. "Dors avec moi dorénavant. Comme ça, tu ne seras plus en retard." Le brun le frappa gentiment à l'épaule avec un grand sourire. "Et pour pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins.

\- C'est ça, essaye de te rattraper. _Dit Merlin en gloussant._

\- Depuis quand me tutois-tu?

\- Depuis ce matin, sire.

\- N'oublie pas de me vouvoyer quand nous sommes en public.

\- Bien sûr, votre altesse."

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, qui parurent des secondes pour eux.

"Bien, levons-nous. _Dit Arthur en sortant du lit._

\- Non, je suis si bien ici. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis de toute ma vie.

\- Et tu pourras redormir ici ce soir. _Dit Arthur en ouvrant en grand les rideaux, et en se faisant aveugler par sa propre bêtise._ Si tu sors immédiatement de mon lit."

Merlin geignait en signe de protestation, quand des coups se firent entendre sur la porte. Le sorcier surprit, sursauta, et se retrouva par terre, dans un bruit sourd, enroulé dans les couvertures et caché à la vue de quiconque se trouvant dans la pièce. "Sire, vous allez bien? J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber. _Demanda le servant ayant assisté le prince la veille en rentrant lentement_ _dans_ _la chambre._

 _-_ Oui, ce n'est rien. Que fait-tu là?

\- Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Vous étiez malade.

\- Ah oui, je vais mieux merci. _Dit-il les joues rosâtres._ Autre chose?

\- Euh oui, je venais aussi voir si vous aviez besoin de moi, ou si Merlin était revenu travailler aujourd'hui.

\- Il est revenu.

\- D'accord, passez une bonne journée, sire. _Dit-il avant de partir._

 _-_ Bon, maintenant que tu es sorti du lit va chercher le petit déjeuner. _Ordonna le prince en s'adressant au sorcier."_

Merlin se redressa, et Arthur ne put seulement voir sa tête dépasser du matelas, les cheveux en désordre et une expression lasse sur le visage. "Oui, sire. _Répondit-il d'une voix monotone._

 _-_ Ne fais pas la tête Merlin, tu auras plein d'autres occasions de dormir dans mon lit douillet. _Put dire le prince avant que son serviteur ne soit sorti."_

👑FIN👑


End file.
